Mechanic Angels
by Kuro Angales
Summary: During an awards assembly for the Gundam Pilots, a bomb goes off and hit Heero Yuy, hard. It reveals an interesting thing about Pilot 01. 2x1, 3x4, 5xMeiran
1. Chapter 1: Peace at Last?

Chapter 1: Peace at Last?  
  
***  
  
The war had finally ended after a three year battle. It was January first after Colony 199, and a large celebration was being held. The Gundam Pilots landed in a 'V' formation in L1's central park. Cheers erupted from the crowd as the first Gundam opened revealing the 'Perfect Soldier', Heero Yuy. He was followed in a chain reaction by, the braided baka himself, Duo Maxwell. The third to descend was the uni-banged pilot, Trowa Barton. He was followed by the empathic Quatre Raberba Winner. The final pilot to descend to the park floor was the blade master, Chang Wufei. Relena's pink limo just pulled up to deliver the peace speech. As she exited the parking area she was met by many diplomats and other high ranking people. She handed out many envelopes, shook many hands and hugged many random people. The Gundam Pilots grouped together and started to walk towards the ceremonial gathering. They were all wearing very formal clothing.... well, except for Duo.  
  
Duo was wearing tight fitting black leather pants with a white tee- shirt and black leather jacket. Quatre was wearing a white armoni suit with a white bow tie. Trowa was wearing a gray armoni suit with a black bow tie. Wufei was wearing a white oriental suit with a decorative sword hanging off his belt. Heero stopped short, in his navy blue business suit with a silver tie. He noticed Relena talking to the other four as they approached. Un-nerved by the predicament he was in, he quickly tried to figure out how to get out of there. Unfortunately Relena looked in his direction and screamed her infamous line, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRROOOO!"  
  
"No," he squeaked, without showing fear on his face. His body went ridged and he tried not to run as Relena approached. She skipped merrily towards him as he looked to the ground, wishing she was an ant so he could squish her. He smirked at the thought. As she glomped onto him in a big hug, he asked himself why he left his gun on his desk. "Relena...", he said in a monotone and tried not to cringe.  
  
"I love you Hee-", Relena was cut off by a giant explosion by their left. They were thrown many feet from the blast and Relena was shielded by Heero, unfortunately. The Gundam Pilots dashed to their fallen comrade. Relena got up slowly with her torn clothes knelt by the crumpled form of Heero Yuy. When the others arrived they noticed Heero jerking and small flashes of light. His left hand was silver with wires instead of muscle and he was leaking battery acid. His legs were badly in the same shape as his hand. Duo and Quatre picked up their fallen comrade but faltered under his weight. Trowa picked up the heavy burden and dashed to Quatre's Limo that was waiting for them.  
  
Inside the limo, more sparks came flying from every part of Heero's body. It looked as if he was short circuiting. The space inside the limo was silent except for the hissing and popping noises of Heero's wounds. After many minutes, it was Duo who broke the silence. "What the fuck!?" The other three jumped from the sudden out burst. Wufei spoke first and in quite yet awed tones, "He's an android."  
  
"No shit, Sherlock! But why?" A tear, so small that went un-noticed by the others, ran down his cheek. Duo took Heero into his arms and held him close to his chest. Trowa hugged Quatre as a tear ran down Quatre face from the scene in front of him. "Why?" Duo started to sob into Heero's hair. As the tears fell upon Heero, crackling noises were heard from the malfunctioning body. Blue gray gundanium wings unfolded from his back. Duo looked up in shock and the others stared at the sight before them.  
  
Quatre yelled to Rashid in the driver's seat, "We need to get him back to the estate as fast as possible!" A buzzer sounded from Heero's body. A small transparent screen appeared in front of the four Gundam Pilots. It was a status report of damage and battery check. The battery was almost dead and damage was 86%. The status also registered some memory lost. The screen started to flicker, and it read in bold red letters 'MAIN BATTERY FAILING. SWITCHING TO AUXILLARY POWER.' The screen flickered out and the pilots stared in shock. Duo cast glazed eyes down to Heero's sleeping and battered form lowered his head to whisper a plea into his ear. "Heero, don't leave me. I need you." He closed his eyes as two tears fell onto the motionless figure. The other three pilots looked at Duo in shock even though they knew about his feelings for the fallen 'perfect soldier', but they never realized it was this deep and serious. Duo started to laugh bitterly as he noticed Heero was wearing his green tank top and black spandex shorts under the business suit. Duo grinned at the figure, "You are so stubborn Heero, don't give up this time." The rest of the ride was in silence to Quatre's estate. 


	2. Chapter 2: Servers Off-line

Chapter 2: Servers Off-line  
  
The four entered the estate quickly carrying the unconscious Prussian eyed boy. They laid him down on the medical table but Duo was reluctant to let go. He held his hand protectively. "Duo?" Trowa asked.  
  
"What?", Duo said brusquely and tightened his grip.  
  
"The doctors want us to leave the room.", Trowa said as soothingly as he could and tried again.  
  
"I'm not leaving him, Trowa," Duo said, a possessive look gleamed in his violet eyes and he pulled Heero's body towards him again. The others shook their heads and sighed. They felt Duo's pain, but knew this had to be done.  
  
"Come on Duo. We have too-"  
  
"NO! I am not leaving him alone with those... those... FREAKS!" At that moment the five doctors entered the room. Each of the doctors walked in slowly and surveyed the room before taking their places around the operation table.  
  
"So glad to see you again too, Duo," Doctor G said and started pressing buttons to prep the table.  
  
"If you think we're freaks, you should look at yourself, Duo," Doctor J said and went to help G. Duo suddenly ran up to Doctor J and pulled him against a wall.  
  
"What did you do to him?", his voice was deadly cold. Trowa grabbed Duo and started to drag Duo away.  
  
"That's enough, Duo. Let them do their repairs.", he said sadly and picked Duo's protesting form up.  
  
"What did you do to him, damn it!" Duo screamed as he was pulled away, "WHAT DID YOU DO!!" Trowa successfully got him out side the door.  
  
The doctors crowded around Heero, connecting wires to outlets, fixing stray and destroyed wiring, and started to replace his main battery. While working on the battery they noticed a chip out of place behind it. A short discussion was held and they decided to replace it. Heero was repaired in two hours and Duo waited outside the door the whole time. Heero emerged from the operating room perfectly operational and no scars could be seen.  
  
"Heero!!!", Duo yelled as he got up from his seat and ran to the fixed pilot. He tried to hug Heero but received a push back from the other pilot. "What's wrong Heero?"  
  
"I have to go file the report of the weaponry used against us. I do not have time to talk.", Heero said in a computer-like monotone and walked off to his room.  
  
"I guess he did malfuction J," Doctor G said as he left the room.  
  
"Yes well, it was only a matter of time before he reacted to the element...even if the basic format was missing. Strange how he responds negatively to his other component.", Doctor J replied.  
  
"Units three and four have malfunctioned as well, but they respond just like unit one. They are responding to the elements without the format. I guess we really messed up on the rewrite programs.", Doctor O said.  
  
"What are you guys talking about and you better tell me right now!!", Duo said and walked in front of the doctors, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"It is none of your business Duo. You will find out soon enough. And to answer your question, we didn't do anything to 01.", with that said, all the doctors walked out of the mansion.  
  
Duo walked slowly to his room and sat on the bed. The room was altered to Duo's exact specifications. Every wall was painted black and it shinned cobalt blue in the moonlight with sliver flecks in the paint every so often. The room reminded him of space and the darkness made him fell at home. It was also his penance, but he wouldn't tell anyone that. Darkness let him reflect on his actions and to feel the pain of those lives he'd ended. The clock struck midnight and it was time to go into the trance again. This trance was another way he did penance. It let him see the souls of the dead and they would beat him until he was unconscious in the spirit world. After he was unconscious there, then he would return to the living world with a few bruises and nothing more.  
  
It was dark and smelled of blood. Blood of the people he had killed. They were coming for him. Beating him down, killing him. He cannot die. Their deaths keep him living, dying again and again. Torture and ghostly bloodshed. The way of the Shinigami.  
  
Duo had fallen off the bed this time and some of his concentration was broken. He was unlucky, and Quatre walked by. His door was wide open and he started to scream from the pain. "Damn it!! Why in the hell did I do this!! Just let me die!! Why can't you kill me!!! KILL ME!!!!", the last parts were screeched and Duo's body jolted from invisible impact.  
  
"Duo!! Daijoubu!!", Quatre yelled and ran in. He shook the entranced boy lightly. "Duo, snap out of it!! Onegai!!" Duo continued to convulse as the blows continued. Blood began to run from his forehead and this worried Quatre even more. "Someone help me!!!", Quatre screamed into the sleepy mansion. The empath started to grasp at his chest. "Iie....the pain...uchuu no kokoro....what are you trying to tell me...", Quatre's voice and breathing became ragged and he past out just as Wufei arrived. He wasted no time and ran to the fallen boys.  
  
"Nataku.. what should I do...", he said and turned to find Trowa rushing in the room. The tall pilot rushed to his lover's side and held him in his arms. "Trowa! We need to get them in bed until we can figure out what's wrong." The two pilots picked up their friends and placed them under the black satin covers. As Duo's screams echoed through the dark room, Quatre tried to fight the pain but he soon fell unconscious. Heero entered the room a half hour later and Duo stopped screaming. He fell unconscious as well when Heero approached the bedside.  
  
"What is going on here," he asked in an unusually dead monotone. His eyes shifted around the room and analyzed the area like a perfect soldier would. Wufei and Trowa remained silent in their chairs as they stared at the two boys who were consumed by pain only a half hour ago. Footsteps were heard out on the balcony and Heero drew his gun. Wufei's hand went to his sword as Trowa moved closer to the bed.  
  
On the balcony, clicking could be heard. It was the reloading of many guns and a pin dropped on the marble floor. Heero dashed over to the bed and shielded Duo and Quatre as the glass panel doors exploded inwards and the intruder proceeded inside. Trowa had grabbed Heero's gun and made a few shots at the person. It was hit in the leg and made and unearthly shriek. In a possible rage it darted forward towards the bed and a limb was cut off by Wufei's sword. The creature was completely hidden by the dark room and was deadly quiet when it moved. It made another charge toward the bed and pushed Trowa forcefully into a wall. Heero attacked it and was fending it off well when something smashed into his neck. Someone shot at his knees and he fell forward, slowly loosing consciousness. Trowa had risen from his place in the wall and shot at the creature again. What he didn't realize was that it had Duo and he shot him in the left arm as well as the creature in the side. It shrieked again and ran with lightning speed out into the balcony. Wufei and Trowa followed only to find that they couldn't even see the creature in the moonlight. It spread black battered and skinned wings with ragged holes and flew off into the night, carrying Duo with it. 


End file.
